Un Truc de Loup
by Yuki Shuhime
Summary: Une imprégnation improbable entre un loup de la meute et un beau vampire Cullen.


**Titre : Un truc de Loup**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime**

**Type : OS**

**Rated : M**

**Univers : Twilight**

**Couple : Paul/Jasper**

**Résumé : L'imprégnation improbable d'un loup de la meute avec un beau vampire blond.**

**Situation : Après Révélation, mais Jacob n'est pas imprégné de Renesmée et on part du principe que l'imprégnation ne fonctionne pas que à la première rencontre.**

**Disclammer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer**

**Note : je remercie ma béta-lectrice, Tania-Sama, ma béta-correctrice, Charles Von Konderwick, et ma fan numéro un, Rosie74.**

* * *

Alors que Bella et Edward vivaient le parfait amour dans leur petit Cottage dans la forêt, Esmée et Carlisle étaient partis en lune de miel sur l'île d'Esmée et Emmett avait emmené Rosalie en voyage à Paris.

Jasper et Alice étaient restés à la maison, car le couple allait mal. En effet, depuis quelques semaines, Jasper avait l'esprit ailleurs. Depuis la fin de la bataille contre les Volturi exactement. Alice l'avait bien remarqué, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, Jasper refusait de lui parler.

Après une semaine de réflexion, Alice avait décidé de partir un moment, pour laisser à Jasper le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Elle quitta donc la villa des Cullen pour Tokyo.

* * *

Jasper était seul depuis maintenant une semaine. Il pouvait à son aise réfléchir à ce qui c'était passé lors de la bataille finale, sans cacher ses penser aux éventuels espions.

Il était assis sur le canapé, les jambes croisés sur la table basse, la nuque posée en arrière sur le repose-tête, ses cheveux blonds pendant dans le vide. Il repensait à cette journée.

_Flash Back_

_Il avait été désigné par la famille pour apprendre le combat aux loups de la meute. Pendant de longues journées, il les avait entrainés avec acharnement. Les loups se présentaient un par un, à différents moments de la journée, et Jasper leur faisait des cours individuels, adaptés à leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. _

_Sam devait métriser ses ordres d'Alpha pour être à 100% dans le combat et éviter les distractions. Jacob devait réguler son enthousiasme et réfléchir avec stratégie avant de foncer dans le tas. Leah devait arrêter de se surestimer et s'attaquer à des adversaires de sa trempe, faute de quoi, elle pourrait se blesser et mettre en danger la meute. Seth devait rester en arrière et apprendre à surgir au moment où les adversaires ne s'y attendraient pas. Quil devait foncer et déblayer le terrain. Et Paul devait apprendre à métriser sa haine._

_Tous arrivait très bien à réagir face aux différentes attaques de Jasper, sauf Paul, dont la rage prenait toujours le dessus. Bizarrement, il ne s'en prenait jamais à Jasper, mais éloignait toujours les autres de lui et grognait. _

_Jasper avait donc décider de lui donner des cours le soir pour lui apprendre à se détendre, aider par son don d'empathie. Les soirées avec Paul se révélait très fructueuses. Jasper ressentait de plus en plus de calme chez le loup. Mais inévitablement, la journée, il était toujours aussi enragé. _

_Un soir, Jasper s'énerva contre Paul en essayant de savoir POURQUOI il se comportait comme cela. Celui-ci lui hurla pour réponse que c'était SA faute et qu'il ne pourrait jamais comprendre car « C'était un truc de loup »._

_Et il l'avait planté là comme un crétin. Jasper s'était senti ridicule et complètement démuni. Il s'était attaché à Paul, et qu'il lui reproche soudainement sa condition de vampire l'avait profondément blessé._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Depuis, Jasper avait tenté de parler à Jacob pour essayer de comprendre, mais celui-ci lui expliqua que, selon la demande de Paul, Sam avait ordonné à la Meute de ne rien dire à Jasper. Cela l'avait mis dans une rage folle mais Jacob lui avait bien expliquer comment fonctionnait la meute et que les ordres d'un Alpha ne sont pas discutables.

Jasper avait renoncé à savoir, mais il essayait depuis de convaincre Jacob d'envoyer Paul vers lui, pour qu'ils puissent en parler ensemble. Malheureusement, depuis 1 mois, Jasper n'avait plus de nouvelles, ni de Jacob, ni d'aucuns autres loups de la meute.

Il était là, rongeant son frein en attendant des nouvelles. Il était ravi d'être seul pour ne plus avoir à supporter Alice qui l'énervait profondément en ce moment. Il voulait voir Paul, il voulait comprendre. Il se retourna sur lui-même et se leva du canapé, pour aller chasser.

Il allait ouvrir la porte, que la sonnette retenti. Curieux de qui se pouvait être, en se demandant si Alice avait oublié quelque chose ou si Bella ou Ed venait le voir, il ouvrit, déjà prêt à sortir une excuse pour ne voir aucun des trois. Quel ne fut pas son choc, lorsque le visage marqué de Paul apparut devant lui.

Jasper devait afficher une mine de stupeur car Paul ria en lui demandant s'il pouvait rentrer. Jasper s'effaça pour le laisser passer et le suivit en fermant la porte. Il lui indiqua le canapé du salon et s'assit à côté de lui, le détaillant mentalement.

Il était torse nu, comme toujours, ses muscles saillaient sous sa peau couleur caramel. Son nez en trompette et sa bouche rieuse lui donnait un air malicieux. Ses yeux noirs vifs se plongeaient dans orbes ambrés de Jasper.

« Bonjour, Jasper. Ca faisait longtemps, commença le loup. »

Jasper était encore trop ébahi pour répondre. Il émanait de Paul des ondes de bien être qui l'étonnèrent au plus haut point. Il semblait calme et détendu. Il était très différent du Paul que j'ai connu avant la bataille. Il avait grandi semblait-il.

« En effet, ça faisait longtemps. J'ai essayé de prendre contact depuis des semaines, pourquoi n'as-tu pas daigné répondre ? Demanda Jasper de but en blanc.

-Parce que j'avais des trucs à régler avant de pouvoir venir te voir, répondit-il simplement.

-Des trucs de loup, j'imagine …

-En effet. Pourquoi es-tu en colère après moi ?

-Oh, seulement, parce que tu m'as planté comme un con, parce que tu m'as insulté, parce que tu m'as laissé tomber sans rien m'expliquer, parce qu … »

Jasper n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase. Un doigt brulant venait de se poser sur ses lèvres, l'incitant au silence.

« Chuuut, je vais tout t'expliquer, ne t'énerves pas, tu vas comprendre. Je me suis imprégné de toi, Jasper. Cela signifie, que tu es mon âme sœur pour la vie entière, que je n'aimerais que toi pour l'éternité, et que je passerais ma vie à te protéger. C'est un truc de loup. Cela ne veut pas dire, que je t'insulte, cela veut dire, que tu ne peux pas comprendre un procédé comme celui là. moi-même je ne le comprenais pas. Grâce à Sam et Jacob, j'ai pu réussir à comprendre et faire le point dans ma tête, avant de venir te l'expliquer. Je suis désolé Jasper. »

Jasper était complètement abasourdis. Il ouvrit la bouche, pour demander des explications, mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler. La bouche ourlée de Paul venait de se poser sur la sienne et l'explorait avec douceur, sa langue caressant sa compagne avec volupté. Jasper ne résista même pas, et s'abandonna au baiser, fermant les yeux et enroulant ses bras autours du torse de Paul.

Les mains de Paul glissaient dans ses cheveux blonds et tenaient sa nuque avec fermeté. Jasper frémissait. Jamais un baiser n'avait été aussi intense pour lui. Ni ceux de Maria, ni ceux d'Alice ne valait celui qu'il était en train de vivre avec Paul.

Il se sentit perdre pied et Paul le coucha doucement sur le canapé, grimpant sur lui, sans jamais séparer leurs lèvres. Les bras de Jasper s'accrochaient désespérément aux omoplates de Paul en caressant son dos. Ce baiser semblait durer une éternité, la chaleur unique de Paul l'envahissait tout entier.

Lorsque Paul mis fin à ce moment merveilleux, Jasper ne savait plus rien, qui il était, où il était, ce qu'il se passait, rien à part qu'il voulait passer sa vie à embrasser cette bouche. Il reprit peu à peu ses esprits et les deux hommes se redressèrent pour se parler tranquillement.

« Mais qu'Est-ce qui m'arrive Paul ? Ce truc, ce truc de loup là, il m'arrive à moi aussi ? Demanda Jasper

-Et bien, c'est là toute la question. Normalement, quand un loup s'imprègne d'un humain, c'est réciproque. En revanche, comme aucun loup ne s'est jamais imprégné d'un vampire, on ne savait pas tellement comment tu pouvais réagir. C'est aussi pour cela que j'ai mené des recherches avant de venir. Mais apparemment, je suis le seul exemplaire de loup imprégné de vampire. Tu comprends, dans nos légendes, on mute pour se battre contre nos ennemis de sang, les vampires. C'est un peu contradictoire de s'imprégner de ses ennemis, normalement. Enfin, tu vois ? Dit-il un peu penaud.

-Huum, oui je comprends. Truc de loup quoi ! Répondit simplement Jasper. »

Les deux nouveaux amoureux rirent ensemble. Soudain, un détail revint à l'esprit de Jasper :

« Et, euh, et pour Alice ? Je ne l'aimerais plus, c'est ça ?

-Effectivement, comme mon imprégnation avec toi est réciproque, et bien, tu es lié à moi pour toujours, en quelques sortes, répondit Paul un peu gêné.

-Meeeerde. Et bah, ça va lui faire un choc, pensa Jasper qui se voyait mal expliquer la chose à Alice.

-Arf, ne t'inquiète pas. On va dire qu'Alice à plus ou moins été informé de la situation par Jacob. Et elle l'a bien pris. Elle a trouvé un clan au Japon dont un des membres semblent à son gout. Elle est donc parti pour que je puisse venir te voir.

-Ca sonne drôlement complot, ton truc de loup. »

Et ils rirent encore. Bizarrement, Jasper se foutait complètement d'Alice, de sa famille, de son clan, d'être un vampire. Il ne pensait qu'au visage de Paul qui souriait à côté de lui. Un petit détail le chiffonnait quand même.

« Et pour le traité ? Comment on va pouvoir être ensemble si j'ai pas le droit de venir te voir ? Demanda Jasper, tout penaud.

-Arff, ça aussi, c'est arrangé. Carlisle et Sam ont conclus un nouveau pacte et donc une abolition des frontières.

-Quoi ? Donc tout le monde est au courant ? C'est VRAIMENT un complot alors ! Dit Jasper, un peu étonné.

-Oui, on peut dire ça. Le plus gros problème, c'était de faire tout ça sans être sur de la réciprocité de l'imprégnation, mais maintenant que c'est sur, c'est bon !

-Je t'aime Paul, répondit simplement Jasper, en se blottissant contre le loup de son cœur »

* * *

Sincèrement, Jasper n'aurait jamais penser qu'une telle sensation de bonheur pouvait exister. Ils parlaient sur la canapé depuis des heures maintenant, Jasper la tête posée sur les genoux de Paul qui lui caressait les cheveux.

Ils apprenaient à se découvrir, ils parlèrent de leurs passés, de leurs vies, de ce qu'ils aimaient, de la meute, des Cullen … Lorsque l'aube se leva, les deux hommes eurent l'impression de se connaître depuis toujours.

« Ouuuuh, voila le soleil, viiite Jaspy, cache toi ! Railla Paul

-Et demain soir, c'est la pleine lune, VADE RETRO LUPUS GARUS, répondit Jasper, hilare. »

Et oui, ils avaient découvert que chacun avait d'immenses clichés sur la race de l'autre. Mais un problème d'une autre envergure allait poindre le bout de son nez. Un gargouis bizarre émana du ventre de Paul et Jasper fit un bon. Bah normal, pour un vampire qui ne mange pas, boit pas, dors pas et ne respire même pas, les bruits d'un corps physiologiquement vivant peu surprendre. Paul rougit en expliquant qu'il avait un peu faim. En réalité, il aurait manger un bœuf entier, voir deux.

Jasper se sentit bien stupide et se demanda comment faire pour rassasier l'homme qu'il aimait. Il alla dans la cuisine, sans trop d'espoir. Mais, il aperçut un papier posé sur le réfrigérateur : « De quoi nourrir Paul pour quelques jours se trouvent dans la cave. Esmée »

Il rejoignit son loup en courant et lui montra le mot.

« C'est une conspiration ! Annonça Jasper »

Paul l'attrapa et ils roulèrent sur le tapis en riant de tout leur saoul.

* * *

Les garçons descendirent à la cave et ramenèrent de quoi nourrir Paul pour la journée. Les aliments étaient cuits et il ne restait qu'à réchauffer. Chose que Jasper eut néanmoins beaucoup de mal à effectuer, ne s'étant jamais servis d'un four de sa vie.

Ce fut épique, mais les deux amoureux y arrivèrent. Paul se goinfra pendant que Jasper lisait un livre de cuisine humaine que Esmée avait posé à son attention. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à nourrir son homme, quand même.

* * *

Après le repas, Jasper décida de montrer sa chambre à Paul. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement lorsqu'il aperçut un lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce dépouillée des affaires d'Alice (ce qui laissait BEAUCOUP de place). Jasper hallucina lorsqu'il lut le mot qui était posé sur la couette : « De la part d'Emmett et Rosalie, amusez-vous bien. ». Le message était clair et sans équivoque.

Non sans hurler à la conspiration, (Jasper allait virer paranoïaque si cela continuait) Jasper invita Paul à s'assoir, puis s'allonger à côté, et enfin sur lui, sur le lit. C'était confortable, se dit Jasper qui commençait à regretter de pas être humain.

Après encore de longues minutes de papotages, les deux hommes se regardaient à présent avec envie et désir. Jasper tendit les lèvres vers celles tellement appétissante de Paul et ils s'embrassèrent longuement, passant de lenteur à rapidité, de douceur à brusquerie, de délicatesse à fougue.

Les mains de Paul découvraient le corps finement sculpté de Jasper. Cet homme était la tentation personnifiée ! Lentement, il le déshabilla, sans le quitter des yeux, faisant glisser un à un chacune des barrières de tissu qui l'empêchait de le découvrir.

Lorsque Jasper fut totalement nu, il s'attaqua au seul vêtement de Paul, son short. Oui, car à sa grande surprise, Paul ne portait rien sous son short. Ainsi, la bosse particulièrement proéminant qui animait son entre-jambe était parfaitement visible.

Les deux corps nus se collèrent enfin l'un contre l'autre, les peaux glacées et brûlantes se rencontraient dans une tempêtes de sensations. Les mains caressaient partout et les lèvres se rejoignirent pour ne plus se défaire. Les bassins ondulaient l'un contre l'autre et les membres gonflés s'effleuraient.

Soudain, la main de Paul se fit plus mutine, et se posa sur la queue tendue pour lui de Jasper. Lentement il a découvrit en de longs vas et viens. Jasper n'était que gémissement. Cette main puissante sur lui le faisait basculé dans un monde où il n'y avait que Paul, Paul et Paul.

Bientôt, la langue remplaça la main, et Jasper se cambrait comme un fou sous les tortures de son amant. Paul abandonna alors le membre de Jasper et remonta l'embrasser passionnément. Puis, il lui offrit trois doigts à lécher. Le blond les suça avec délectation.

Alors que les lèvres de Paul se focalisaient maintenant sur le gland rougis de Jasper, un doigt s'introduit délicatement dans l'intimité du blond. La douleur fut moindre et le deuxième fut accueillit avec bonheur alors que le troisième se fit vite attendre.

Quand Paul estima que Jasper était prêt, il retira sa main, ce qui provoqua un feulement de frustration du blond et abandonna sa queue au bord de l'explosion. Avec douceur, Paul se redressa, posa les jambes de Jasper sur ses épaules et entra en lui lentement.

Jasper se tortillait, essayant d'accélérer les choses, car son don lui enlevait la douleur. Lorsque Paul le comprit, il parcourut les derniers centimètres dans l'antre de chair qui le séparait de la boule de nerf du blond. Quand il fut complètement en lui, Paul ressorti et s'enfonça plus rapidement et plus profondément en Jasper.

Le blond n'était que couinements et gémissements d'un érotisme rare, appréciant au centuple chaque sensation qui le mènerait au nirvana. Alors que Paul le pénétrait avec force, Jasper ne put qu'en demander encore, s'accrochant à son dos, se cambrant encore plus pour le sentir si loin en lui.

Les mains de Paul se ressèrent sur les hanches de son amour, et en un dernier coup de rein, il vint en lui. Jasper en demandait encore, malgré tout. Alors, Paul se retira et le fit pivoter pour le mettre à quatre pattes. Jasper s'exécutait et sentit bien vite, la queue encore dure de Paul le pilonné.

Il s'accrochait au draps en criant, tellement les coups de reins de Paul étaient puissants. Bientôt, la main de Paul rejoignit le membre du blond et le masturba au rythme de ses vas et viens. Jasper sentit enfin monter la jouissance. Un dernier hurlement bestial accompagna l'orgasme le plus puissant de sa vie.

Le ravissement du plaisir qu'il donnait au blond, fit éjaculer Paul pour la deuxième fois. Éreintés, les deux amoureux se couchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils s'embrassaient comme des perdus. Alors que Jasper allait demander à Paul, comment cela pouvait-il être aussi bon, Paul lui répondit d'instinct :

« C'est un truc de loup »

* * *

Lorsque, alerté par Sam qui les avait prévenus de la réussite du plan Paul/Jasper, les Cullens arrivèrent à la Villa, ils n'aperçurent que la tonne de victuailles consommés, avant d'entendre les hurlements de plaisir venant du premier.

Carlisle et Esmée décidèrent onc de repartir en lune de miel, Edward et Bella bouchèrent les oreilles de Renesmée et repartirent vers le cottage et Rosalie dut tirer Emmett par l'oreille pour qu'ils repartent également en voyage. Ils laissèrent donc un mot :

« Ce que nous entendons nous ravis de la situation, amusez-vous bien, on vous embrasse, Rosalie, Esmée, Carlisle, Edward et Bella. PS : Emmett veut connaitre le secret de Paul, nous lui avons dit que c'était un truc de loup … »

* * *

**Reviews =)**


End file.
